poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Right Hero for the Right Job!/Transcript
This is a transcript of The Right Hero for the Right Job! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) Narrator: While Lysandre and the villain's plan to create their ideal world moves ahead, Clemont is attempting to take back Prism Tower with some help from Matt, MetalGarurumon, Ken, Stingmon, Koji, Koichi, Kristoff and Sven. Serena, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Jeri Katou, Joe Kido, Gomamon, and Mairin are rescuing Chespie and Bonnie is chasing after Squishy with Olaf's help. All of our heroes are valiantly doing what they can. As for Ash and Greninja, they have broken free from Lysandre's restraints and are about to unleash their counter attack along side Alain, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby and Mordecai. (Starlight Glimmer is watching what is happening at Prism Tower. She knows that Lysandre and the villains are going to wipe out most of Ash's team, so she had to do something) Starlight Glimmer: I've gotta send some help. (Starlight Glimmer uses her magic to open a portal and flies through it. Now we see Ash, Alain, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai continuing their battle against Lysandre and the villains) Mr. Ross: '''Give it up, You can't win! '''Tai Kamiya: '''Yes we will! '''Ash Ketchum: Alright, Noivern use Boomburst! Now Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Aldamon: Atomic Inferno! (They fire they're attacks) Lysandre: Outnumbering us is complete unimportant! Use Hyper Beam! Mr. Ross: Tyranitar, Hyper Beam! (Shiny Mega Gyarados and Mega Tyranitar fires Hyper Beam stopping the Boomburst and Thunderbolt) Lysandre: Now Dragon Tail! (Shiny Mega Gyarados activates Dragon Tail, it was about to hit Pikachu but Noivern steps in pushes Pikachu away and ends up getting hit) Ash Ketchum: Noivern! Gallantmon: No! (Hawlucha runs to Noivern as Ash returns Noivern back to it's Pokeball) Ash Ketchum: Thanks a lot, Noivern. Alain: Use Dragon Claw! (Mega Charizard X activates Dragon Claw and hits Shiny Mega Gyarados) Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha use High Jump Kick! (Hawlucha activates the attack and hits Shiny Mega Gyarados) Shoutmon + Star Sword: Eat this! Lysandre: Catch it quick! Prince Hans: Right, Malamar, use Psychic! Mr. Ross: Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse! (Hans' Malamar activates Psychic stopping Hawlucha as the Shiny Mega Gyarados grabs and toss Hawlucha away and Hydreigon fires Dragon Pulse hitting Shoutmon) Ash Ketchum: Hawlucha! Mikey Kudo: Shoutmon! Ash Ketchum: (Returns his Hawlucha back to it's Pokeball) You were great, Hawlucha. We'll take it from here. Prince Hans: Given up already? Davis Motomiya: No, we will never give up! Lysandre: This power, the power of mega evolution! It only happens during battle, it's a kind of battle instinct, something Pokemon forgot after being constant contact with humans. But when a Pokemon unleashes it's battling instinct, that's what it gains mega evolution power! Alain: Stop it! You've got it wrong! Lysandre: Only the victors can proof that they're not wrong, Alain! Now Hyper Beam! Mr. Ross: Use Hyper beam too! Prince Hans: Hyper beam as well! King Nixel: Use Shadow Ball! (The Villains' Mega Evolved Pokemon fire they're attacks, then we cut to Squishy fully mind controlled by Team Flare is on a rampage as Bonnie follows it but Mega Blaziken and Olaf stops her) Blaziken Mask: Wait! Olaf: Slow down! Bonnie: Let me go! I've got to get to Squishy! Blaziken Mask: Then what will you do? Bonnie: I've gotta save Squishy! I promise I won't let it go, ever, ever again! (She breaks free from Blaziken Mask's hand) Let go! Blaziken Mask: Bonnie! Olaf: Come back! It's too dangerous! (She continues following Squishy) (Team Robot in Pokemon XY&Z Opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): The Right Hero for the Right Job! (Now we cut to inside the Prism Tower where Matt, Gabumon, Ken, Stingmon, Koji, Koichi, Kristoff and Sven are with Clemont and Clembot as it analyze the codes) Clembot: I found the right code. Koji Minamoto: Good job. Koichi Kimura: Alright, let's do a sneak attack on Team Flare. Kristoff: Good idea. (The door opens) Team Flare Grunt #1: Who's there?! Clemont: I'm the Lumiose Gym Leader, Clemont! Matt Ishida: And we're the DigiDestined! Clembot: And I'm the substitute Gym Leader, Clembot! Clemont: What did you see? Clembot: I'm scanning now. (He analyze) There are nine of them. One further back, I detect the same elements in there device that was contain within the red Zygarde. Ken Ichijouji: That's gotta be there control system. Clembot: It is possible that I can infiltrate there system and stop it from functioning. Clemont: Good. Kristoff: Let's go for it. Clemont & Kristoff: Use Electric Terrain! (Two Luxray fires Electric Terrain knocking out Team Flare Grunt and vaporize the heartless) Clemont: Clembot now's your chance. Clembot: Right. Kristoff: We'll take them from here. Dr. Drakken: What's all the ruckus? Shego: I'll go see. (Shego looks around and sees Clemont, his Pokémon, Matt, Gabumon, Ken, Stingmon, Koji, Koichi, Kristoff and Sven) Shego: Huh? (laughs) Well, well, well. What have we here? Dr. Drakken: Looks like we've got some uninvited guests. Xehanort: How nice. Vanitas: Well, well, well. Xerosic: What are Bryony and the others doing? Clemont: You're all controlling Zygarde with that control system aren't you? Dr. Drakken: Yes we are. It's one of Xerosic's greatest inventions. Ken Ichijouji: Greatest? Matt Ishida: How can you think of calling a dangerous machine like that greatest? Clemont: Things that control Pokémon, destroy cities, and bring pain and misfortune to people don't count as inventions! Xerosic: What do you know? Kristoff: We know because real inventions are meant to help both people and Pokémon alike! Wicked Lady: I won't let that happened! Wiseman: What?! Shego: What did you say? Wicked Lady: I can't let everything be destroyed by the likes of you! Zygarde needs to be free! Governor Ratcliffe: Wicked Lady! What are you doing on the heroes' side?! Wicked Lady: This is the most awful thing all of you did! Matt Ishida: So you're on the good side right? Wicked Lady: Yes! Now we're going to take you all down one by one! Gabumon: All of you are insane trying to destroy the whole city! Matt Ishida: They're right! Let the Kalos region survive! Or be destroyed! Xerosic: You think that will change the world? (Xerosic throws two Pokéballs summoning his Crobat and Malamar) Clemont: We believe it with all our hearts! Shego: Ha! How naïve! You're all but a bunch of fools! Guys, let's get'em! Dr. Drakken: Yeah! (Shego throws her Pokéball summoning her Sableye. Dr. Drakken throws his Pokéball summoning his Aggron and they touch they're keystones) Dr. Drakken & Shego: Mega evolve! (Shego's Sableye mega evolves into Mega Sableye and Dr. Drakken's Aggron mega evolves into Mega Aggron) Wicked Lady: Liepard, let's go! (She throws her Pokéball summoning her Liepard) Matt Ishida: Let's go for it! Gabumon: Okay! (Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon) Koji Minamoto: Execute! Fusion evolution! (Koji fusion evolve into Beowolfmon) Koichi Kimura: Execute! Spirit evolution! (Koichi spirit evolve into Loweemon) Xerosic: Crobat, use Air Slash! Malamar, use Psycho Cut! Shego: Sableye, use Shadow Ball! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, use Flash Cannon! (The four Pokémon launch their attacks) Clemont: Bunnelby, use Mud-Shot! Chespin, use Pin Missile! Kristoff: Houndoom, use Flamethrower! Luxray, use Discharge! (While Kristoff, Clemont, Matt, MetalGarurumon, Ken, Stingmon, Beowolfmon, Loweemon battles Dr. Drakken, Shego, and Xerosic, Clembot sneaks by and plugs his arm in the machine then we cut to Philmac and Primus fighting each other while Mark EVO and the others fighting Team Death Meta) Primus: (In Megatron's voice) Humans and Pokemon don't deserve to live! Philmac: (In Optimus Prime's voice) They deserve to choose for themselves! Primus: (In Megatron's voice) Then you will die with them! (He throws him to the vines) Join them in extinction! (He fires missiles but Philmac uses his force field to protect himself from getting hit) Mark EVO: Philmac! Philmac: How about if you will be extinct forever! I will make you pay the price for hurting Ash, Emerl, Tai and my friends! I lost everything in the past, I will not let same mistake happen to them! Primus: (Laughing) Is that all you got to stop me? You will never defeat me and my Ultima Weapon! Now you will die forever! (His Ultima Weapon fires and destroyed Philmac's sword and ends up hitting him) Philmac: (Moans in pain) Your Keyblade is too powerful. Primus: Correct. Say goodbye! (Then Suddenly, Anger's Flames blasted Primus) Primus: '''(Screams) What?! '''Philmac: '''Wrong again Primus! (Then The Flames pushing Primus back) '''Primus: '''Why you! '''Mark EVO: Anger, stay away! Anger: '''Now, here this! (Anger Flames bursts out and hits Primus blasting him away) '''Primus: '''I'LL GET YOU PHILMAC! '''Mark EVO: '''Good job, but we gotta get out of here before he comes back! '''N.A.N.O.: Yeah, it will take more than fire to take him down! Hey!! Will someone help Philmac he's hurt really badly?! Zeon: I'm on it! (Getting the first-aid kit) Philmac: Thanks. (Smiles a little) (Now we cut to the news copter flying towards Lysandre's Lab) Mable: Hmm, it looks like we have visitors. Meowth: Someone's there! Verminious Snaptrap: It's Mable! Mable: Ice Shard, go! (Her Weavile fires Ice Shard but the helicopter dodges the attack) Serena: Braixen, ready? Mable: Weavile, use Ice Shard! (Weavile fires the attack) Serena: Use Flamethrower! (Her Braixen fires flamethrower and hits the ice shard and exploded) Mairin: She's amazing! Mable: Icy wind, go! (Weavile fires Icy Wind hitting the helicopter and goes out of the control, then suddenly a flash cannon came out of nowhere stopping Weavile from trying to freeze the helicopter) Mable: What was that?! Mairin: Hey, look! Palmon: Who's that? (It was Steven Stone and his Shiny Mega Metagross who save the heroes and the villains from the icy wind attack) Mairin: Steven! Joe Kido: It's Steven Stone! Jeri Katou: It really is him! Jessie: You mean Steven the champion! Steven Stone: (Hops off his shiny Metagross) Use Meteor Mash! (Shiny Mega Metagross activates Meteor Mash charging towards Mable and Weavile but they dodge the attack and hits the building and exploded instead and it went on fire) Mable: The Hoenn Champion, Steven! Steven Stone: Lysandre fool me, alright. But he fooled the whole world after all. Mable: Oh, please dispensation has nothing to do with it, this is a great undertaking to recreate the world. Steven Stone: Great undertaking huh? Mable: The smart thing to do would be decide for us. (Team Flare Grunts arrive with their Pokeballs their carrying) Steven Stone: Really? You think so? Battle me and you're gonna find out the hard way that your no match! Mairin: Steven! Professor Sycamore: '''We're happy your here! '''Mimi Tachikawa: I can't believe is here! I'm a huge fan of you! Jeri Katou: Me too! And I love your Shiny Mega Metagross! Steven Stone: Thanks, young girls. Gomamon: What are you doing here? Steven Stone: Well I'm glad that I came to check on things before going to Prism Tower. Professor Sycamore: Mairin's Chespin is inside and the giant rock. Steven Stone: Right. James: It really is the hoenn champion. Jessie: Get that babe on tape! Meowth: Cool your jets. Leather Teddy: No time for that! Francisco: He's right, we have to save the Girl's Chespin and stop that giant rock! Steven Stone: I'll handle this, get going! Mimi, Palmon, Jeri & Mairin: Right! (They run off to Lysandre's lab leaving Steven Stone and his Shiny Mega Metagross behind to fight Mable and her Team Flare Grunts as two of them summons two Houndoom and one Sneasel) Mable: Weavile, now Ice Shard! (Weavile fires Ice Shard) Team Flare Grunts: Use Dark Pulse! (Two Houndoom and Sneasel fires Dark Pulse) Steven Stone: Flash Cannon! (Steven's Shiny Mega Metagross fires Flash Cannon colliding three hyper beam and one ice shard and exploded then we cut to the heroes and the villains in Lysandre's lab) Mairin: This way! Jessie: '''We're currently inside that evil Team Flare's secret base, But we're continue our coverage, even with faced with great danger! (They were suddenly stopped by Celosia's Drapion fires Sludge Bomb but everyone avoids the attack and hits Team Rocket) '''Jeri Katou: Are you alright? Celosia: Come on, you need pier approval for an interview. The Chameleon: Celosia! Jessie: Why you! James: Who do you think you are?! Meowth: You're glasses are choking your brain! (Team Rocket take their news clothes off revealing their true clothes) Serena: Team Rocket? Gomamon: What do you want? Celosia: You keep appearing like a bad dream. Palmon: So what are you bad guys doing here? Jessie: Now get going! James: Go and save your precious Pokemon! Meowth: Any enemy of our enemy is a good buddy to us! James: We have no attention of handing over the world over to you thugs! Jessie: It's a Team Rocket world! Meowth: It's really the Boss' world! Celosia: Stop the babble is so boring! Jessie: I know you are! Gourgeist use Seed Bomb! James: Inkay, use Psybeam! (They throw they're Pokeball summoning their Pokemon and they fire their attacks) Celosia: Drapion, Sludge Bomb! Verminious Snaptrap: Now you heroes go! Bad Dog: Don't you stand there go! Francisco: We'll hold them off! You rescue Chespin! Professor Sycamore: We better hurry! Mimi Tachikawa: Good luck D.O.O.M.! (Cut back to Ash, Alain, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby and Mordecai fighting the Villains and their Pokemon) Alain: Thunder punch now! (Mega Charizard X hits Shiny Mega Gyarados with a Thunder Punch attack) Ash Ketchum: Dragon Pulse! ShineGreymon: Shining Blast! (They fire they're attacks hitting Shiny Mega Gyarados, Mega Tyranitar, Hydreigon, Dusknoir, Mega Pinsir, Malamar, Mega Banette & Seismitoad) Lysandre: '''Impressive, Use Hyper beam! '''Mr. Ross: '''Use Dragon Pulse! '''Prince Hans: '''Use Hyper Beam too! '''King Nixel: '''Use Shadow ball! (They fire they're attacks, one Hyper Beam and Dragon Pulse hits Goodra, another Hyper Beam hits ShineGreymon and the Shadow Ball hits Magnamon and as the smoke clears Goodra is defeated) '''Davis Motomiya: Goodra! Mordecai: No! Magnamon: '''Goodra is down! '''Ash Ketchum: Alright, Goodra return! (He returns his Goodra back to it's Pokeball) Lysandre: Oh, done so soon? Tai Kamiya: Shut up! Ash Ketchum: No way! We never quit until it's over! I think you called that a fighting spirit, but there's a lot more to a Pokemon's Strength than that, I learn that on my journey! My Pokemon's Strength and my strength come from believing in each other and caring for each other more than anything else! Prince Hans: Is that all you got? Ash Ketchum: And if you don't understand that, then we'll show you! Talonflame, now use Flame Charge and Greninja you use Cut! Tai Kamiya: Get them, WarGreymon! Gallantmon: Get ready to be beaten up! (They activate their attacks while charging towards the Villains) Lysandre & Mr. Ross: Use Stone Edge! (Shiny Mega Gyarados & Mega Tyranitar activate Stone Edge hitting Talonflame, Ash-Greninja, WarGreymon and Gallantmon) Alain: Catch them! Magnamon: I got you! (Mega Charizard X catches Ash-Greninja and Talonflame, while Magnamon catches WarGreymon and ShineGreymon catches Gallantmon as the Villains' Pokemon fly up to attack them) Tai Kamiya: Watch out! Aldamon: Guys! Alain: Above you! Lysandre: Dragon Tail! Mr. Ross: '''Use Dragon Tail too! Dusknoir use Shadow Punch! '''Prince Hans: '''Malamar, Psybeam and Pinsir use Rock Tomb. '''King Nixel: '''Banette use Shadow Ball and Seismitoad use Sludge Bomb! (Mega Charizard X, Ash-Greninja, Talonflame, Magnamon, WarGreymon, ShineGreymon, and Gallantmon are hit by the attacks and crash landed on the ground. Mega Charizard X, Ash-Greninja, Magnamon, WarGreymon, ShineGreymon, and Gallantmon gets up but Talonflame was completely knocked out) '''Emerl: Talonflame! Rigby: Oh no! Not Talonflame too! Mordecai: No! Ash Ketchum: You were great. Thanks, Talonflame. (He returns his Talonflame back to it's Pokeball. Ash gets really angry at Lysandre) Prince Hans: What's the matter, Ash? Lysandre: All that big talk of yours. Is that all you can come up with? Well then, this is it! Mr. Ross: We've been waiting a long time for this! Rigby: Leave Ash alone, ok? Just let it go, man! Mr. Ross: Let it go?! Do you know what it feels like to dedicate your life to something and then have it ruined?! Prince Hans: Now you're all going to feel the same pain as we all did! Lysandre: Gyarados, Hyper Beam! Mr. Ross: Tyranitar, use Hyper Beam too! Prince Hans: You too, Pinsir! King Nixel: Banette, use Shadow Ball! (Mega Gyarados, Mega Tyranitar and Mega Pinsir uses Hyper Beam, while Mega Banette uses Shadow Ball and fire the attacks and was about to finish Ash, Emerl, Alain, Tai and the others, Then suddenly, a portal appears and 2 Flamethrowers, Stone Edge, and Bullet Seed stopped the 3 Hyper Beams and Shadow Ball) Mr. Ross: What? Where did that portal come from? Prince Hans: And who launched those attacks? (Suddenly, a Pignite comes out from the portal and valiantly yells at the villains) Ash Ketchum: Pignite? Tai Kamiya: What's Pignite doing here? (Then out comes Krookodile, Staraptor, Sceptile, and Infernape. They all stand together) Emerl: Whoa, Ash's Pokémon came to the rescue! Mikey Kudo: But how did they know Ash was in trouble? Aldamon: And how did they manage to get here in such a fast pace? (And then, Starlight Glimmer appears and the portal closes behind her) Starlight Glimmer: Hi, everybody! Ash, Alain, Emerl, The DigiDestined and their Digimon Leaders, Rigby & Mordecai: Starlight Glimmer! (Ash runs up and hugs Starlight) Ash Ketchum: Starlight, you brought them here so you can help us stop Lysandre? Starlight Glimmer: I thought I could lend you a hand by giving you back-up. And I thought if I'd join the battle as well. Emerl: Starlight, you're awesome! Thanks! Tai Kamiya: ''' Yeah, thanks a lot! '''King Nixel: Well, well, well. You five must all be Ash's Pokémon. Pretty clever. Marcus Damon: Pignite, Infernape, Hawlucha's counting on you, and Krookodile, Noivern's rooting for you. Mikey Kudo: ' Sceptile, You too, Goodra's believing you. '''Tagiru Akashi: ' Staraptor, Talonflame is cheering for you! '''Starlight Glimmer: There's more friends of ours to help us out! (Malva, Anna, Elsa, Mega Lucario, Mega Glalie, Bowser, Bowser Jr., Koopalings, Dr. Eggman, Orbot & Cubot appears) Ash Ketchum: Hey, you're... Alain: Malva! Aldamon: Anna! Elsa! Tagiru Akashi: Mega Lucario & Mega Glalie! Shoutmon: And there's Bowser and his recruits! Bowser: Hello, Lysandre. Did you miss us? Prince Hans: Bowser, but how? I thought we threw you off this tower! Bowser: Well, you thought wrong! We're back and it's payback time for what you did to us! Captain Hook: Looks like you like to have a rematch. Anna: We're sorry we're late, everyone. But we're here now. Elsa: Ash, did they hurt you? Ash Ketchum: They tried to, but I'm ok. (Elsa smiles in relief then turns to Alain in a disappointed look) Elsa: You have a lot of explaining to do after this, Alain. Alain: (sighs) I know. I know. But that's not important now. Ash Ketchum: Girls, Prince Hans was the one behind the evil Malamar conspiracy! He's the one responsible for the incidents at the radio observatory and at Grace Tower! (Anna and Elsa gasps) Anna: Really? Elsa: Is that so?! Malva: Alright, time for all this to end right now! King Nixel: What? Lysandre: Malva? What is the meaning of this? Malva: It's really simple, I'm putting my complete trust in these kids. (Who's that Pokemon? segment starts) All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Crobat! (Back to the episode) Malva: I know this world is hardly perfect, far from it. Lysandre: Then why are you getting in our way? Malva: Because I saw them. Changing the world isn't about destroying it and people like them are proof of that. Mr. Ross: Really? Lysandre: Then let us ask you. These children were destined to lose. What kind of world are they capable of making? Anna: Hey, watch your tongue you orange-haired demon! No one controls Ash and Alain's destiny except for themselves! Elsa: Yes, and besides which, they haven't lost yet. Lysandre: Hmm? Malva: Changing the world is not something they can do by themselves. But if adults like us offer to lend a hand, then I'm sure things can change for the better. The possibilities are real and I want to see them. Lysandre: Our conversation is through. You've wasted enough of our precious time! Gyarados, Incinerate! Now! Mr. Ross: Tyranitar, Dark Pulse! King Nixel: Banette, Shadow Ball! Prince Hans: Pinsir, Hyper Beam! (Mega Pinsir, Mega Gyarados, Mega Banette, and Mega Tyranitar fire their attacks) Elsa: Insolent fools! Glalie, Ice Beam! Anna: Lucario, Aura Sphere! Ash Ketchum: Greninja, Water Shuriken! Sceptile, Bullet Seed! (Ash-Greninja, Sceptile, Mega Lucario, and Mega Glalie fire their attacks, stopping the Hyper Beam, Incinerate, Shadow Ball, and Dark Pulse) Mr. Ross: Hydreigon, blow them away! (Hydreigon flap it's wings trying to blow the heroes and villains away) Anna: Lucario, hit Hydreigon with Bone Rush! Elsa: Glalie, Dark Pulse on Dusknoir! (Mega Lucario activates Bone Rush and hits Hydreigon and Mega Glalie fires Dark Pulse hitting Dusknoir and gets defeated) Mr. Ross: No, Hydreigon! Dusknoir! Return, now! (He returns his Hydreigon and Dusknoir back to their Pokéballs) King Nixel: That's it! Seismitoad use Hydro Pump! Ash Ketchum: Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Seismitoad! (Sceptile activates Leaf Blade and easily defeated Seismitoad) King Nixel: Return! (He returns his Seismitoad back to it's Pokéball) Ash Ketchum: Now, look! You may not like this world much! So what? It belongs to people and Pokémon! Everyone! Your plan to recreate the world, all that talk, you have no right to say any of that! There are people meeting new people all the time! People making their dreams come true! People just getting started on their journeys! People who are healing from old wounds! Everyone's got their own tomorrow! And you have no right to take their tomorrows away from them! That's why we fight! My Pokémon and I are fighting for their tomorrows! Pikachu: Pika! (Everyone smiles at Ash) Emerl: That's our boy. Tai Kamiya: You're the man! Takato inside Gallantmon: You go, Ash. Malva: Sounds like the future Ash talks about is pretty bright. Elsa: So surrender now if you know what's good for all of you! Lysandre: (chuckles evilly) How naïve can you get? You sound just like me back in the days when I was naïve! Elsa: (grunts) How dare you?! Anna: Don't talk about our friend that way! Emerl: Lysandre, you may have every right to be angry at the people who took advantage of your kindness back then! But you can't take your anger out on every human being in the world! Lysandre: Yes I can! Mordecai: But staying stuck in past, killing innocent people, and destroying the world isn't gonna change anything! There are people out there who show compassion to others! Lysandre: YOU FOOLS!!! Don't you understand?! The world has shown no compassion to me! There aren't any good humans! They're all evil! They're all the same! Humanity has forgotten the importance of sharing! Without it, they will continue to spread calamity everywhere! These humans will be punished and their punishment will be death! Rigby: Are you crazy?! You're a human being yourself, Lysandre! If you destroy the world, you'll end up destroying yourself! Lysandre: So what?! Starlight Glimmer: How can you say such things?! King Nixel: Anyways, I got one more important thing to capture all the Mixels! (His fingers snap) (Then A Nixel Blimp Appears and flies towards Lumiose City to retrieve the Mixels) Flain: '''Alright dudes, Now it's the time to go to Lumiose Gym and stop them! '''Vulk: '''So let's hurry! '''Zorch: '''And get going! (Flain, Vulk, Zorch, Krader, Seismo, Shuff, Teslo, Volectro, Zaptor, Flurr, Lunk, Slumbo, Kraw, Balk, Tentro, Gobba, Chomly, Jawg, Glomp, Torts, Glurt, Scorpi, Footi, Hoogi, Magnifo, Mesmo, Wizwuz, Snoof & Jinky leave to chase after the blimp then we cut back to The DigiDestined and their Digimon fighting all the evil Digimon) '''Machinedramon: Giga Cannon! (He fires Giga Cannon hitting the DigiDestined and their Digimon) Piedmon: (Laughing evilly) Look I only need more keychains for my collection and then I'll have the whole set! Sora Takenouchi: Go! Run! T.K. Takaishi: Right! Thomas H. Norstein: Hurry! (Piedmon throws a sheet turning Sora into a keychain too, then we cut to the heroes fights the villains and all the evil Digimon, Space Pirate's dinosaurs, Heartless and Team Flare Grunts) Max Taylor: Go get them Chomp! Yee-haw! Ed (EEnE): You shall not destroy this world, Team Flare! (Primus teleported back outside of Prism Tower) Primus: Why those little freaks!! When I find them, I'll-- (All of a sudden Primus saw one D.O.O.M.'s spy cameras) What this? (Now we cut to Professor Sycamore, Mairin and Jeri found the coma Chespie) Mairin: Thank goodness, Chespie's safe! Jeri Katou: Good thing it's not hurt. Professor Sycamore: Let's take Chespie back to my lab. Mairin: Thanks Professor. (Now we see Serena's Pokemon fighting Team Flare Grunts and their Houndooms) Serena: They don't give up! Mimi Tachikawa: We need to do something! Serena: How's Chespie? Mairin: It's fine, see. Serena: Thank goodness. Professor Sycamore: But how do we get ourselves out of this situation? Joe Kido: I think we have to digivolve our Digimon to fight the grunts and get out of here. Gomamon: Good idea, Joe. (Suddenly a Psychic attack grabs Team Flare Grunts it was Steven's Shiny Mega Metagross) Steven Stone: Now come on. You don't really want to get hurt do you? Mairin: It's Steven! (Now we cut to Blaziken Mask, Mega Blaziken, Bonnie and Olaf following Squishy and made it to the path where Squishy was heading) Bonnie: Thanks, Blaziken. (Then she walks towards Squishy) Squishy. Blaziken Mask: Are you sure about this? Bonnie: I know Squishy will understand, please believe me. Olaf: Good luck. Bonnie: Squishy. It's fine now, its me Bonnie! Can you see me? Squishy, you don't want wanna do this do you? I know you don't! VenomMyotismon: (Laughing evilly) Is that all you can come up with? I'm afraid that's not gonna work, kill her! (Squishy unleashes the vines trying to attack Bonnie, but Blaziken Mask steps in and ends up getting hit and crashes into a building) Bonnie & Olaf: No, Blaziken Mask! (Then the Team Robot members arrives and sees the Squishy heading towards Bonnie) Gemerl: Hurry Bonnie, Get out quick! Kazemon: Or else you're gonna get hurt! Beelzemon: Run Bonnie! Zygarde is going to kill you! Bonnie: (Her tears falls down while she begins to sing) Squishy... Squishy... You're also very soft, Squishy, Squishy, you're also pretty green. Squishy, Squishy the cutest I've ever seen. You're happy sleeping my bag Squishy. (She continues dropping her tears) Kumamon: '''Get out of here, Bonnie! '''Bonnie: (Continues singing) Squishy, Squishy. You're also very soft. Squishy, Squishy. You're also pretty green. Squishy, Squishy, the cutest I've ever seen you're happy sleeping in my bag, Squishy. How I was I understood where you come from. (As Squishy was about to attack then it's eyes turn bright white remembering) And the way you kept all you're food from the sun. Mysterious Squishy, how I love you so. Oh, please, won't you please tell me some more! (Blaziken Mask runs to Bonnie as Squishy was preparing to fire Dragon Pulse) Thomas H. Norstein: Bonnie! Get out of here! MirageGaogomon: Run for it! Kazu Shioda: Are you crazy man?! Sakuyamon: Get away from there! T.K. Takaishi: Run! Angemon: '''Run Bonnie! '''Kari Kamiya: Bonnie! Bonnie: (She continues singing as Blaziken Mask embrace her) Squishy and me nuzzle our cheeks! Best friends forever, we're so happy! I promise I'll never leave Squishy! Sweet little Squishy! Here's my song for you! I'll never leave Squishy! My sweet Squishy that's you! (Squishy fires Dragon Pulse) Rika inside Sakuyamon: Bonnie! (As the Dragon Pulse was about to hit them, it hits the building instead and the rocks are about to fall down as the smoke clears they look up seeing Squishy already saved them as it's mind was finally free from Team Flare's Mega Evolution energy controlling machine, it's red body turns back to green) Bonnie: Squishy! You heard me! You heard my voice! You heard my voice! (Squishy gets close to Bonnie and nuzzle her) Squishy! (Then Squishy begins to split the Zygarde Cells as our heroes and the villains back at the Prism Tower look seeing this event) Arresterdramon: Look! Ash Ketchum: What's happening? Tagiru Akashi: I don't know! Malva: Amazing! Zygarde's splitting! King Nixel: What?! Mr. Ross: It can't be! Hades: Don't you stand there call Xerosic and the other villains, and tell them what happened?! Lysandre: What's going on Xerosic and all of the Villains? Xerosic: Look, we're too busy to deal with that, we're battling some intruders! Lysandre: Battling intruders? Jafar: Who are those intruders?! Xerosic: (In the speaker) It's the Lumiose Gym Leader, the man and that handsome kid with his MetalGarurumon and the other DigiDestined! Ash Ketchum: Clemont! Tai Kamiya: Matt! Davis Motomiya: Ken! And Stingmon! Aldamon: Koji! And Koichi! Lysandre: You're all so useless! Apocalymon: (Growls in anger) King Nixel: That's it! Time for this to capture the Mixels! (Now we cut to Squishy turns back to Zygarde Core form as Bonnie catches it) Bonnie: Squishy! You're okay, now! Kumamon: Thank goodness Squishy remembered Bonnie. Beetlemon: Look out! (It was too late, Piedmon throws a sheet turning Kumamon into a Keychain too Kazemon & Beetlemon: Tommy! (Piedmon throws the sheet turning both Kumamon and Beetlemon into Keychains as well) MetalSeadramon: (Laughing evilly) Now you DigiDestined and your little Digimon are next! Puppetmon: It's playtime! MetalEtemon: Metal Punch! (Then we see a Nixel Blimp appears) King Nixel: (In the speaker) Get the Mixels now! Major Nixel: Yes sir, now! Flain: Everyone, run away! (A Giant Bag appears trapping the Mixels Except for Series 1, 2 and 3 in a grey sack suspended by a rope) Flurr: Oh no! They got the cousins! (We see the Mixels Series 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 trapped inside a bag) Dribbal: Hey, what’s going on? Jinky: You’ve got to be kidding me. Burnard: I’m scared! (The Mixels Scream, As The Series 1, 2 and 3 watches in horror, Pan up to the rope being held by King Nixel’s airship. Cut into the airship, where Major Nixel and two Nixels are at the controls) Major Nixel: Mission accomplished, Your Heinousness! Maleficent: Well done Major. King Nixel: From now on, the only colors will be black and white! (Laughs evilly) Davis Motomiya: The Mixels! Magnamon: They've been captured! Rigby: No! Hoogi: Oh no, We've gotta help them! Magnifo: Wait, Something is telling us! Shuff: What it's hearing?! (Then The Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 hearing the Series 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, and 9 trapped inside the bag) Waka: Hey, wait! Teslo: (In Professor Zayton Honneycutt's voice) Well, that's not good! Gox: Guh! What are we going to do?! Burnard: This is messed up! Sharx: We've can't get out! Camillot: Yeah, We're like so trapped! Meltus: Listen, Flain, Vulk and Zorch, We we're wrong, It all because of Lysandre and his recuits! Krog: Flurr, Lunk and Slumbo, Go, Help Matt and the others! Snoof: You were right, Krog, We’ve we're trying to save them! Don’t give up, everybody! I now know that we Mixels can do anything when we mix together! Lunk: Snoof, Thanks. Flurr: Don't worry, We're hurry and stop them! Globert: Please, Hurry, Stop Lysandre, King Nixel and their recuits. Other Mixels: Aww... Teslo: It's okay, I'll set you free right after the Nixel Blimp is destroyed. Flain: Don't worry, We won't let it happen. Torts: Now it's not the time for that! Magnifo: Then let's go! Gobba: Right! (Then the Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 run to the Prism tower, Cut into the airship, where Major Nixel and two Nixels are at the controls) Major Nixel: '''I got all of the them, Wait a minute, something's missing. (He sees the Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 heading to the Prism tower and went inside) '''Seismo: Let them go! Scorpi: Enough! Major Nixel: '''Oh my gosh, They escaped, Sir, we have a problem! '''King Nixel: What?! Some of them escaped! Go get them now, Major! And do it now! Major Nixel: Yes, your highness! (Now we cut to Clemont, Kristoff, Matt and the other DigiDestined fighting the Villains) Clemont: Chespin, use Pin Missile! Bunnelby, use Mud Shot! MetalGarurumon: Ice Wolf Claw! Kristoff: Houndoom, flamethrower! (They fire they're attacks hitting and defeating Xerosic's Crobat and Malamar and Dr. Drakken's Mega Aggron and Shego's Mega Sableye as they turn back to normal) Xerosic: Return you two! Dr. Drakken: Aggron, come back! Shego: Sableye, return! (They return their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs as they heard the alarm seeing Clembot hack the system) Xerosic: Now what?! Shego: Clembot! Clembot: I've done it! I inflated the system! Xerosic: What are you doing?! Dr. Drakken: Stop him! Don't let him hack the machine! Governor Ratcliffe: Stop! Clemont: Activate the system! Clembot: Roger! (The trapdoor opens causing Xerosic, Dr. Drakken, Shego and Governor Ratcliffe to fall down) Foolscap: '''No! '''Wiseman: '''Impossible! '''MetalGarurumon: Get out or I'll freeze you all! Spectre: Fine! Destroy that machine and free Zygarde! Let's get out of here! Foolscap: Retreat? But we have to fight them! Gavro: Besides they'll destroy the machine and free Zygarde! Sheer: Forget that! Let's get out of here! (The DigiDestined's Digimon, Clemont's and Kristoff's Pokemon Team attacks the Space Pirates and scare them away) Clembot: That worked up quite nicely. Ken Ichijouji: That takes care of those Villains. Matt Ishida: Yeah, now those Villains are going to be in jail just like some bad guys do, including Zach Varmitech, Donita Donata, Dabio and Gaston Gourmand are also in jail when we defeated them back then. Clemont: Who knew it sure came in handy now. Clembot: It's my invention after all. (Then The Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 arrived) Teslo: Help! Volectro: Something's not right! Flain: '''Matt, Hurry destroy that Nixel Blimp! '''Matt Ishida: What happened? Krader: Major Nixel use giant bag and trap the Mixels! Beowolfmon: What?! Loweemon: Oh, no! Flurr: Now, this really bad. Magnifo: Very bad! Kraw: What do we do?! What do we do?! Stingmon: We've got to save them! Wicked Lady: Beowolfmon, stay with us to destroy the machine. Beowolfmon: Okay, all of you help the Mixels get out of the bag. I'll stay and help out Clemont, Clembot and Wicked Lady destroy the machine and free Zygarde. Loweemon: Okay, good luck Koji. (Matt, MetalGarurumon, Ken, Stingmon and Loweemon flies up to the Nixel blimp to save the Mixels series 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 & 9 while Beowolfmon, Kristoff, Sven and his Pokemon Team stays with Clemont, Clembot and Wicked Lady to destroy the machine as we cut to the Mixels inside the bag) Globert: We're trapped like Rattatas! Kuffs: What are we gonna do?! Sharx: How should I know?! Snoof: Don't give up hope yet, everybody! I'm sure our friends are here to help getting us out of the bag. Major Nixel: It's the DigiDestined! Stop them! Matt Ishida: '''Let those Mixels go! '''Major Nixel: Never! Loweemon: You ask for it! Slide Evolution! (He slide evolve into JagerLoweemon) JagerLoweemon: '''Dark Master! (He activates the attack and hits the Nixel Blimp then we cut back to Clemont, Clembot, Beowolfmon & Wicked Lady) '''Clemont: Synchronizing the you with the system, shutting it all down. (Then he sees something in the screen) Hold on, what? Beowolfmon: What does it say? Clembot: If we force it to shut down, it will heavily stress the system. Because I am currently synchronized with it, my main memory will be completely erased. I won't remember a thing. Wicked Lady: And the only way to stop Apocalymon's army, free all of the dinosaurs from the Space Pirate's control, save the mixels, and save DigiDestined from being turned into keychains by Piedmon is you have to use your light power on me and I'll disappear forever. Clemont: Nothing? Beowolfmon: And if I do that to you, does that mean you'll die? Wicked Lady: Yes. Clembot: Right. Clemont: Hold on a minute! I can't do that! Beowolfmon: '''Hold on for a moment, What? '''Clembot: But if we don't, this crisis will never end. Wicked Lady: You have to do this for the sake of the world. Clembot: You're Clemont, the leader of the Lumiose Gym. A kind and generous gym leader, always thinking of others constraining the good of many over the one. You know what you must do, so do it. Beowolfmon: They're right. We have to do this. Clemont: (He releases his tears as he begins to type the computer) I know! I know! I have too! Or won't be able to help anyone! (As he's done typing it he was about to press the okay button, but he refuses trying to do it as he struggles to press the button) Wicked Lady: What are you waiting for? Beowolfmon: Clemont, you have to do this. Kristoff: You can do this! Clembot: You are the one who can save the world, you once suggest to me that we learn together. (Flashback starts) Clemont (Flashback): And I want to keep on learning. Right, Clembot? Clembot (Flashback): We'll put sir. (Flashback ends) Clembot: It make me happy. Thank you. Clemont: Oh, Clembot. I'm so happy I know you! Kristoff: All of us are happy to know you too. You too Wicked Lady. Clembot: Thanks. And I'm so glad that you created me. You're brilliant! Wicked Lady: Now do it already! Clemont: Oh, Clembot! (He yells as he presses the ok button) Beowolfmon: Beo Saber! (He stabs Wicked Lady) Kristoff: Everyone, get back! Wiseman: No! (The group runs away as the whole machine explodes, leaving Clembot unplugged and dies, As Wiseman gets destroyed by a Light, as Wicked Lady becomes a light and looks at the heroes one last time) Wicked Lady: '''Koji, Clemont... Thank you. (She vanishes in the light as the light begins to spread around the Lumiose City and the vines outside the gym stop sprouting. Then we cut to MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon, The Dark Masters and their army are about to turn T.K., Kari and MangaAngemon into keychains) '''Piedmon: Now it's time to be turned into a keychain as my collections forever! MetalSeadramon: Any last words before you become keychains? (Then the bright light blinds the Villains as they look up) Machinedramon: What's going on?! Puppetmon: Where is that light coming from?! MetalEtemon: It can't be! VenomMyotismon: No! What is this?! Piedmon: Not the light! MetalSeadramon That's not good! (The light hits the evil Digimon and their armies) MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon & The Dark Masters: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (They get killed by the light as the light goes to the Space Pirate's dinosaur armies and the Black T-Rex. The light kills the Black T-Rex and then destroyed the Space Pirate mark and the Spectral armor freeing all of the dinosaurs from the Space Pirate's control and all of Xehanort's heartless and nobodies army are destroyed by the light as well) Laura: What's going on? Rod: That light stop them and destroy the Black T-Rex. Max Taylor: Where did that light come from? (Next the light goes to Major Nixel's blimp) Major Nixel: (Screams) Abandon ship! (They jump off just in time as the light destroyed the blimp and free all of the Mixels from the giant bag. Then at last the light turns the Keychain DigiDestined and their Digimon back to normal) MegaGargomon: What happened? Sakuyamon: We turn back to normal! Kenta Kitagawa: I'm back! Kazu Shioda: You mean like we're back! Jeremy Tsurgi: Finally! (In the process, Z-2 begins dispersing its cells and the red aura around its body disappears. Squishy wakes up) Bonnie: What's wrong? (Squishy jumps out of her arms and hops off) Olaf: Hey, where are you going? (Clemont is on his knees crying while everyone else mourn solemnly at the loss of Clembot and Wicked Lady as Wicked Lady's Liepard sees the heroes and then walks away to the hallway and disappeared) Ken Ichijouji: It reminds me of my brother died. Koji Minamoto: Yeah, and Koichi, That reminds me of Lucemon defeating Loweemon. Koichi Kimura: Thank you, Wicked Lady. Kristoff: We'll never forget you for saving us all. Slumbo: We're gonna miss you. Glomp: Thank you. Kraw: We forgot about something. Teslo: We have to save our friends! Koichi Kimura: You're right! Koji Minamoto: '''Takuya! '''Matt Ishida: '''Tai! '''Ken Ichijouji: '''Davis! '''Matt Ishida: '''Their in trouble, We've gotta hurry! '''Flain: '''Come on, Their in trouble, Let's help them! '''Kristoff: Come on guys! (Matt, MetalGaurumon, Others, Mixels Series 1, 2 and 3 hurry to the top of the Prism Tower. Then we cut to Z-2 is finally released from Team Flare's control and falls on the debris. Then we cut to Malva sees all the Zygarde cells splitting) Malva: There the other has been freed too. WarGreymon: '''MetalEtemon, VenomMyotismon, The Dark Masters and their armies are destroyed! '''Alain: Did Clemont did that? Ash Ketchum: I bet! Lysandre, you and the Villains lost big time! Pikachu: Pika, pika! Takato inside Gallantmon: Way to go you guys! (Then turns to the villains) Let's go for it! Tai Kamiya: Time to end this once and for all! Mikey Kudo: And your finished! Apocalymon: (Growls in anger) That traitor Wicked Lady manage to use her light power to destroy my army! Lysandre: (Chuckles) We have to say there's seems to be no limit to how much you fools can entertain us. (Mega Tyranitar, Mega Pinsir, Mega Banette and Shiny Mega Gyarados roars) Narrator: Zygarde is finally free from Team Flare's control thanks to Clemont and Bonnie. And Apocalymon's evil Digimon army and Wiseman are destroyed thanks to Wicked Lady. But will Emerl, Tai, Ash and Alain and the others be able to protect the world and it's future from Lysandre and his recruits? The Team Flare incident that shook Kalos takes an unexpected turn, as the journey continues. (The episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts